Anak baru
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Jreng, jreng, jreng, jreng... Ada murid pindahan yang pindah ke Dynasty Warriors High School. Penuh dengan manusia-manusia supermen yang tak tertandingi. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

KOEI belong to Dynasty Warriors(*Terbalik oi)

Kalau punya wa, ntar Cao Cao wa cakepin. (*disambit sapunya Pang Tong/eh)

Wa gak bakalan lepas dari genre humor, meski pengen bikin yang angst dan yang penuh gore(*ngidem/ngidem macam apa ini?)

Mungkin nanti wa bakalan bikin yang angst.

Fic lainnya discontinued dulu ya. *penguin*

Hati-hati, Author lagi stress dan fic ini banyak mengandung kata-kata yang mukzizat.

Wokeh, mulai! *plak*

.

Sekolah Dynasty Warriors atau Sangoku Musou, terletak di Beijing dengan fasilitas yang dikenal orang-orang agak kuno, sesuai dengan namanya yang "Dinasti", bahkan orang-orangnya juga kuno, kecuali om Guo Huai(*oi)

"Disini, kah?"

Anak berusia sekitar 17 tahun itu mengadah kearah bangunan Sekolah yang menurutnya benar bahwa dia akan bersekolah disini sebagai siswa bertukar pelajaran. Dengan kertas kecil yang diapit dikedua jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dia percaya bahwa ini tempatnya(*Walau sedikit ragu/yang bener woi)

"Woi LongTong! Balikin duit gue 100.000 yang elu pinjam barusan!" bentak si manusia landak pemain GGL(Ganteng Ganteng Landak/gak) menyondorkan tangannya dengan biadab(?)

"Baru juga aku pinjam barusan. Cuma 100 perak buat beli permen, woi." sahut kembali si kuncir ekor kuda, oi lu gak bisa apa beli permen pake duit sendiri?

"Bunganya tinggi!"

"Bunga yang tinggi itu bunga matahari!" tambah bocah gak penting, meski tingginya cuma 160 cm tanggung-tanggung dari kedua orang bertubuh atlet itu dia tetap seumuran seperti mereka.

"Bukannya pohon toge, ya?" tanya gadis,maksudku,pemuda itu, pernah diancam digantung di pohon toge sehingga dia yakin kalau pohon toge itu 4 meter.

"Kamu pinter-pinter bodoh juga, ya. Atau terlalu polos?" tanya balik pemuda berambut kuncir kuda rendah berwarna cokelat, mengendong ranselnya disebelah pundak.

"Elu pada yang bodoh, napa larinya ke tanaman?" tanya lagi si landak sok pinter meski tahu dia kemaren baru remed hampir seluruh mata pelajaran dan sekarang mau mengumpulkan remednya si pak Lu Meng.

"Dah cabut dulu, gih." sahut si kuncir ekor kuda berjalan pergi dengan malasnya.

"Balikin duit gue lo ntar!" bentak si landak dengan kesal.

Code name:

Landak=Gan Ning

Kuncir ekor kuda=Ling Tong(Hanya Gan Ning yang memanggilnya LongTong biar akrab/gak)

Bocah dengan tinggi gak tanggung-tanggung=Xiahou Ba

Gadis cantik en manis,maksudnya pemuda=Lu Xun

Si kuncir kuda rendah cokelat=Jiang Wei

Siapa yang bisa nebak semua hayo? Yang gak tahu Dicatat ya, ntar wa liat catatannya. *dor*

'Mereka anak sekolah ini?'

Gumam anak itu menaiki sebelah alisnya. Ngerasa bakalan ada hal-hal yang gak bener terjadi.

.

"Oi, udah bikin PR belum? Itu dari Pak tua Lu Meng." ucap Gan Ning dengan senang hati(?)

"Sudah!" teriak Guan Ping, anak guru BK yang jenggotnya rajin di shampoin.

"PRnya yang mana, ya?" Guan Xing amnesia.

"Itu yang punya Bu Lian Shi." jawab Guo Jia mesum.

"Bu Lian Shi kemaren cuma gantiin Pak Zhuge Liang aja. Diakan petugas UKS..." sahut Cai Wenji. "Ngumpulnya tetap sama Pak Zhuge Liang."

"..." Guo Jia diam, duduk manis. Cekrek.

"Perasaan yang sama Pak Lu Meng itu... Remedial, deh." ucap Jiang Wei berpikir dua kali setelah mencerna tanggung-tanggung dialog awal.

"Sama aja. Sama-sama dikerjain di rumah." sahut Gan Ning memayunkan bibirnya. Jadi mirip platypus berduri.

Oh ya, Platypus Berduri atau nama ilmiahnya Gan Ning ada di buku IPA Biologi halaman 5678393633628282, jangan lupa dibaca. Bakalan author taro di Ujian nanti.

"GUE GANTENG GINI DISAMAIN AMA PLATYPUS!" Teriak Gan Ning stress.

Jangan jawab narator. Uang jajan elu author kurangin jadi setengah.

"EMANG ELU ORTU GUE!?"

"Udah XingBa, Readers binggung tuh." ucap Lu Xun menepuk pundak Gan Ning yang udah tensian.

Ckckck, dasar landak...

Siapkan kamera bervideo setelah fic ini selesai, karena Gan Ning bakalan memusou Author dengan durasi 3 menit.

'KRIIIING'

"Tch," Gan Ning mendecih pelan.

"Oi, oi, oi! Pak Lu Meng, Pak Lu Meng!" teriak Sun Shang Xiang buru-buru cari tempat duduk.

Pintu terbuka lebar, sesaat hentakan sepatu terdengar yang membuat murid-murid sadar kalau seseorang telah memasuki ruang kelas ini. Horror, lebih horror dari pak Lu Bu pakai high heels.

Jadi kasihan sama high heels, nya.

"Semua siap!" Zhao Yun memperintahkan, sang ketua kelas. "Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Pak Lu Meng!" sorak semua murid dengan teriakan. Yang teriak cuma Ma Chao dan Gan Ning lho.

"Selamat pagi, yang remedial kemaren tolong dikumpul sekarang, ya." ucap Lu Meng, guru yang terkenal akan pendiamnya, tapi diam-diam menghayutkan. *dor*

"Cih," Gan Ning mendecih.

"Dan daripada itu, mendadak dipertengahan semester ini ada murid pindahan." tegas Lu Meng, meratapi kearah pintu. "Silahkan masuk."

Anak itu sadar dipersilahkan, dengan siagap dia memasuki kelas itu sambil merapikan dasi dan membenarkan jas yang membungkus kemeja, nya. Tak lupa dengan wajah tenang, dan mengangkat kepala saat berbicara untuk memperkenalkan diri dan berkenalan dengan semua orang alias teman-teman barunya.

Jika mereka mau jadi temen... Habis Zhong Hui dan Zhuge Dan gak meyakinkan.

"Gue denger, Thor." sahut Zhong Hui.

Dibilangin jangan jawab! Nilai MTK lu, author jadiin 40.

Zhong hui melemparkan kamus bahasa China kearah Author dengan semangat.

"..." Anak itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Dia pindahan dari KOEI Public School, sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajaran." ucap Lu Meng menceritakan sedikit tentang perjalanan anak itu.

"Oh, yang Kepsek, nya itu yang punya tanduk sama hidung biru bukan?" tanya Gan Ning asal tebak, soalnya pernah bikin masalah disana terus dihukum karena menganggu.

"Yang suka bawa-bawa sapu itu mah." Ling Tong menambahi.

"Yang bersisik..." Sun Shang Xiang ikut ribut.

"Emang ikan duyung tukang nyapu?" tanya Jiang Wei sweatdrop, tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kepsek di sana.

"Tenang!" perintah Lu Meng.

Kelas hening.

"Nah, tolong perkenalkan dirimu ke teman-temanmu." ucap Lu Meng mempersilahkan.

"O-oh, sudah?" Anak itu kaget tiba-tiba setelah hanyut dalam memikirkan bagaimana mantan kepsek, nya dideskripsikan. "Err, selamat pagi semua!"

"Maleeeem!" Gan Ning menjawab super lantang. "Oi! Ada anak baru nih! Injak yuk!"

"..." Lu Meng sweatdrop. Gan Ning? Seriuslah, again?

"Ayo!" Guan Ping semangat 45 ngambil pengaris. Habis itu mutilasi pengapus.

"Sorry ye, sepatu gue baru dicuci. Ogah." sahut Zhong Hui bercermin. Pak Lu Meng, sita aja cerminnya...

"Maunya sih gitu, Thor." ucap Lu Meng menghela pendek.

"Anak baru harus traktir mie goreng buat satu kelas!" Xiahou Ba berteriak super lantang gak mau kalah karena paling kecil.

"Lho, ada anak baru, ya?" Sima Zhao menimpali sambil ngemut tinta pena.

Eh.

APA YANG ELU EMUT ITU ZHAO!? BUANG ZHAO. BUAAAAANG!

Ehem.

Wang Yuanji mengeluarkan jurus tendanganMautGadisTsundereDenganPenuhCinta tepat ditengkuk Sima Zhao.

Makasih, Yuanji.

"..." Anak itu terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan menulusuri meja-meja untuk mencari kursi kosong.

Lu Meng menghela pendek. Dan membuka buku yang menjadi tema pelajaran hari ini. Gan Ning cuma bisa diem saat anak pindahan itu memutuskan untuk diam dan bergabung dalam pelajaran. Baru kali ini Gan Ning diam, seakan-akan dia sebenarnya tidak berbicara dengan siapapun. Xiahou Ba ikut-ikut benggong, dan Sima Zhao terkapar dimeja belajarnya.

'Pluk'

Kertas yang terlipat menabrak helaian tipis dari rambut anak itu. Menyadarinya, dia segera membuka secarik kertas itu dengan pelan-pelan.

'Maaf ya, mereka mungkin kelihatannya menyebalkan tapi mereka sebenarnya sangat baik. Kamu akan mengerti nanti.'

Anak itu menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari tahu siapa yang memberikan pesan seformal ini dan dia mendapati Lu Xun yang tersenyum kalut dan kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan seakan-akan memohon maaf. Anak itu menatap Lu Xun beberapa saat dan kemudian seukiran senyum tertarik disudut-sudut bibirnya kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Walau sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya setuju.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, wa balik lagi. Selamat tahun baru China. Ntar kita rame-rame gotong rumahnya Cao Cao. *woi*

Udah gitu aja.

*Author di smek don*

Scarlet 'n Blossom:

Ling Tong belum gajian, makanya pinjem dulu ke Gan Ning. Kalau gak pinjem ke Gan Ning pinjemnya ke Lu Xun karena dia emang baek hatey suka menolong... *Plak* Thanks for review!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Pokoknya Cao Cao harus dicakepin, jenggotnya dipanjangin. Biar Om Guan Yu ada sohib. *gak* Om Zhuge baek. Cuma ama Jiang wei. *plak* Thanks for review!

.

Lu Meng menerangkan pelajarannya, namun sebelum itu dia sudah mengatakan pada murid baru, bahwa dia boleh melihat buku milik teman sekelasnya untuk dicatat dan dipelajari. Yah, tentu saja anak itu lebih memutuskan untuk meminjam buku Lu Xun karena saat ini hanya dia mungkin yang bisa dipercaya.

"Siapa namamu?" Lu Xun memulai percakapan mereka ditengah-tengah saat anak itu menyalin catatan milik Lu Xun.

Anak itu membalas tatapan Lu Xun yang penasaran, sebelum anak itu membuka mulut dan menguarkan suara...

.

.

.

"Aku mempercayaimu, harusnya seperti itu." ucap Cao Cao pelan.

Aku mohon, kau pasti bisa bertahan bukan? Kau akan dinobatkan menjadi kaisar, kau bisa membangun kerajaan yang kau harapkan. Aku, pun percaya kalau jalanmu dalam memimpin kami semua itu begitu lurus dan tepat.

Aku dibawah abdimu, tapi kalau disinilah nafas terakhirmu maka aku tak bisa apa-apa. Dewa kematian yang mencabut nyawamu dan Tuhan yang menentukan kematianmu. Dan disaat ini aku pasti bukan keduanya.

"Anda masih kuat bukan?" tanya Chen Gong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Cao Cao.

"..." Cao Cao mengangguk pelan.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini, Tuanku...

Dia menoleh kearahku. Singkat.

Menyebutkan namaku dan memberiku perintah.

.

.

.

"Namaku...

...Li Dian."

"Oh karakter baru DW8?" tanya Lu Xun OOT.

"...Iya deh."

Sesungguhnya Li Dian udah lama, diakan masuk peringkat ke tiga puluh empat jadi dia udah dapet banyak suara, kan. Gak mau kalah sama Gan Ning deh.

Gan Ning langsung kamehameha Author yang bersisik,eh,berisik.

"Guan Xing, coba maju dan kerjakan soal berikut ini." perintah Lu Meng menunjuk Guan Xing.

"Kenapa harus saya, Pak? Apa Bapak tak mengerti?" tanya Guan Xing sewot.

"Ini untuk kamu pelajari, kamu harus bisa mengerjakan soal jadi harus dicoba."

"Jadi jikalau Bapak tak mengerti maka saya juga, Pak."

"Ini sebuah test, Xing. Untuk menguji apa kau mengerti atau tidak."

"Saya mengerti, tapi jika Bapak lebih mengerti dari saya Bapak harus mengerjakan, nya agar jawabannya bisa lebih diterima oleh murid lain."

"Minta ditelpon ayahmu, hah?"

"Saya lagi ngerjain, Pak." Guan Xing jadi penurut. Bukan tukang urut.

Guan Ping cuma bisa tepok tangan, terus lanjutin eksekusi pengapus buat dilempar-lemparin ke Xing Cai. Tapi parahnya Xing Cai balas dengan ngelempar meja, kalau beruntung Guan Ping cuma bakalan dibuang kesumur.

"Perasaan lebih baik dilempar meja, deh." Guan Ping angkat omong.

Li Dian meratapi banyaknya anak-anak seumuran yang ternyata kepribadiannya anti mainstream. Mulai dari yang suka sambit pengapus, yang suka tiduran di meja(*Ini Sima Zhao, bukan Ling Tong. Kalau Ling Tong tidurnya didalem laci/heh), dan yang suka nyiksa naratornya juga ada.

Author dikamehameha lagi sama Gan Ning.

"Pak mau bertanya, Pak." Yue Jin angkat tangan setinggi-tingginya.

"Yah, Yue Jin?" Lu Meng membalas tatapan Yue Jin.

"Apakah hari minggu adalah hari libur."

Lu Meng sudah siap melempar kapurnya dengan kecepatan 125km/sekon kearah Yue Jin. Yang lain cuma ketawa sampai ngakak. Li Dian makin curiga kalau sebenarnya kelas ini adalah tempat khusus mewaraskan diri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat orang seperti itu, tapi... Ini hanya tidak wajar.

'Apa tujuanku pindah kemari lagipula...' Li Dian bergumam pelan.

"Pak Lu Meng, anda dipanggil Pak Kepala Sekolah." Seorang informan tukang kebun(salah) yang suka berkeliaran(salah) dan panas-dingin, pokoknya harus pake wajan dikepala(salah lagi) Pang Tong.

"Sekarang?" Lu Meng mengecek jam tangannya dan kemudian menatapi murid-muridnya. "Bapak ada urusan, kalian kerjakan soal yang sudah diperintahkan."

Sesaat Lu Meng dan Pang Tong melesat pergi. Suara membahana luar binasa berteriak sampai komplek-komplek sebelah.

"Oi Ling Tong lu gak bayar utang lu, gue buat jadi 1 juta." ucap Gan Ning..

"Woi, sejak kapan baru pinjem dua jam yang lalu dari 100 perak jadi 1 juta?" tanya Ling Tong menegak kebenaran.

"JUSTICE!" Ma Chao langsung jadi backround sound, nya Ling Tong.

Guan Ping sambitin pengapus ke Ma Chao.

"Banyak bacot lo, balikin sekarang!" perintah Gan Ning kuat.

"BENEVOLENCE!" Jiang Wei jadi backround sound, nya Gan Ning.

Guan Ping gantian sambitin pengapus ke Jiang Wei.

"Banyak orang gila..." sahut Zhong Hui masih bercermin.

"Kamu salah satunya." Zhou Yu menimpali tanpa diminta.

"Oh, minta dilempar pengaris lu hah?"

"Berani lu, kulempar balik pakai penggarisnya Guan Ping."

"Kok penggarisku kena?" tanya Guan Ping.

"..." Sima Zhao masih ambruk dimeja.

"..." Xiahou Ba diem-diem nyolong Bao Zhi didalem laci Sima Zhao.

Li Dian meliriki sekitar dengan pandangan klimaks seperti orang bodoh.

'Lu Xun, kamu memegang omonganmu bukan?

Bisa kau berikan aku bukti?

Bahwa mereka adalah orang yang kau sebut 'Sangat baik''

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...


End file.
